Movie Screw Ups
by SinisterSweet07
Summary: xx
1. Chapter 1

" Its a **scream** baby!" Stu said as Sidney pressed herself up the kitchen counter staring at the two serial killers who were covered in red corn syrup. It was sick. It was cruel. And it was **disgusting. **

" You sick fucks!" Sidney yelled. " You've seen one too many movies!"

Billy played around with the knife in his hand rubbing his fingers up and down the edge of the blade. Sidney made a disgusting face as his lips formed into a twisted grin.

" Now Sid,don't blame it on the movies. Movies don't make psychos,killers do.."

" You better liver alone!" Stu joked. " Get it? **Liver **alone!" Stu laughed as his own little joke as Sidney had a clear chance to reach behind her into one of the drawers and grab something sharp and stab them but instead she just stared in disgust at them. They said some more things after that but Sidney wasn't really paying attention. Well she was,but the author of this fanfic didn't really want to memorize the whole movie to know.

" Now lets see whats behind door number three!" Stu laughed and walked over to the door. He opened up and walked out of the room for a few seconds. Billy grabbed Sidney's shoulders. When Stu came out of the closet,he wasn't alone.

Sidney jumped forward but Billy held her back.

" Dadd - " Sidney stopped. Stu and Billy looked at the person.

" Who the hell are you - " Billy said looking at the tall pale and handsome stranger who just jumped out of his friend's kitchen closet.

" Bella - Wait. Your not Bella." Edward looked around. He stared at all the blood on the walls. He had an expression on his face that sorta stated ' what the fuck?' without using any words.

" No. I'm not." Sidney shook her head.

" I think you got the wrong movie,pal." Stu said shaking his head.

" Yeah." Billy agreed,nodding his head still holding the knife in his hand.

" Oh. Any of you know how to get to Twilight?" Edward asked them. They shook their heads.

" If you don't mind,we are trying to finish her off right now.Would you leave?" Billy snapped.

" Touchy,touchyy..." Edward shook his head and turned to walk back into the closet.

" Wait!" Sidney screamed. Edward turned around. " These guys are trying to kill me! Will you kill them for me? Or,atleast,I don't know! Call the cops!"

" I could,but you know that the killers always come back in the sequal." Edward rolled his eyes as if she should know already. " Now if you don't mind the love of my life is in mortal danger right now as in being tortured to death by a sedistic vampire in a ballet studio! I have to go save her!"

Edward Cullen turned and walked back into the closet which was apparrantly a vortex between movies. Sidney,Stu,and Billy all looked at each other strangely.

" Anyywayy.." Stu said. He walked back over to the closet to get Sidney's dad who was tied up in there.

Bwuahahahaha! I will write more like this only not in Scream! There will be more chapters in different movies!


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel got out of her bed in the middle of the night. She stood up and stumbled towards the door. She walked out into the hallway. Everything was dark and quiet. She open Aiden's bedroom door. His blankets were tangled into a ball on his bed and the pillow was on the floor. Aiden wasn't in there. She gasped and backed up.

" Aiden!" Rachel yelled. She pushed the door back open and staggered down the hall calling his name. " Aiden!"

Then she saw him. Aiden sat there in a pretzel position in front of the TV in the living room just as the tape was ending. The TV went staticy but Aiden remained still. Rachel screamed.

" No!" She dashed down the hall to the living room. She fell to her knees on the floor and grabbed Aiden's shoulders and pulled him into her arms. " Aiden,did you watch the tape? You watched it?"

Suddenly the phone rang. Her eyes went wide and she flew over to the phone. She picked it up.

" LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She screamed.

" Rachel?" Noah's voice asked. She stopped. Major uh oh. It wasn't a little girl at the bottom of a well and god knows how she could get a phone but it wasn't her. It was Noah.

" He watched the tape.." Rachel sobbed.

" Who?" Noah asked.

" Our son."

But suddenly something happened that scared the hell out of her. The door to the kitchen swung open with a loud bang making both her and Aiden jumped. The phone flew out of her hands to the floor. She gasped. Samara! Rachel let out a scream. A girl with black hair stood at the entrance to the kitchen. She grabbed Aiden and held him in her arms tight.

" I won't let you hurt him!" Rachel screamed.

" That wasn't Carlisle on the phone! It was Edwa - Huh?" The girl looked at Rachel. " Hurt who?"

" Who the hell are you? Are you Samara?" Rachel asked and backed up.

" Noo..I'm Alice. This isn't Twilight is it?" Alice asked.

" No. This is The Ring. I think you have the wrong movie." Rachel said,restarting her heart that was beating a mile a second. This ' Alice' just scared the hell out of her.

" Oh sorry. Do you know how to get there?" Alice asked her.

" No. I have lives to save here! Do you mind! A girl is going to climb out of my TV and murder us!" Rachel screamed.

" Jesus! Your kinda rude! I have lives to save here too! My brother thinks the love of his life just killed herself by jumping off of a cliff and now hes going to Italy to irritate the Voltorri so they'll kill him and your worried about yourself?"

Alice walked back into the kitchen and slammed the door. Apparrantly the kitchen door was a vortex between movies.

" Rachel..Rachel.." Noah's frantic voice said. Rachel picked up the phone.

" Yeah,I'm here." Rachel sighed. " Just another person in the wrong movie..I know..thats twice today!"

" Mommy." Aiden said. " That wasn't Samara. That was Alice Cullen."

" How do you know?" Rachel asked.

" I read about her in Twilight."

Rachel arched one eyebrow.

" Honey,go get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

" Cena! Cena! Cena! " The croud cheered with some cheers of " Edge! Edge Edge!" mixed in. Edge grabbed John cena and held him over his head before slamming him back down onto the floor. John Cena swung at him but Edge grabbed his arm and threw him against the bars of the cage they were in. He grabbed John Cena's head and pushed it down.

" It looks like theres a new Champ this year..Cena's getting it pretty rough.." One of the announcer dudes of WWE said.

" I dont know,Bob. This looks like a close call. Cena could pull it together - "

John Cena shoved Edge off of him. He lifted him over his head to do the FU but Edge broke through and threw him down onto the ground again.

" Cenas putting up a good fight in this match - "

" Are you kidding? Edge is totally kicking his - "

Edge continued that routine of picking him up and slamming him back down thinking he was so big and bad because he had a lot of energy in him but John Cena had to go through about ten matches before that and he was all out of breathe but nooo. But suddenly someone fell down out of the sky and landed on Edge knocking him off of the breathless John Cena.

" Ouch!" Edge yelled from the floor.

" Is Bella allright? I'll tear James into shreds!" The tall,topaz eyed,but jacked guy said who fell from the top of the cage.

" Who are you?" John Cena asked from the ground.

" Ow.." Edge moaned in pain.

" I'm Emmett Cullen. Who are you? Where Am I?" Emmett said,looking around.

" Are you a new wrestler?" John Cena asked.

" Nah. I think I'm in the wrong movie. Can you help me out?" Emmett asked with his hands on his hips.

" Ah..Dunno. What movie you lookin for?" John Cena asked. Emmett grabbed him by the arms and helped him up. He dusted himself off. " Thanks man."

" No prob." Emmett said. " I'm looking for Twilight."

" No,never heard of it. Try walking out that door over there." John Cena said and pointed to it. " This has happened before. Happens about twice a day. I had Rick James and Cory Lee a few times in here before. Uh,yeah. That door over there usually does the trick. Hey - do you mind?"

" What?" Emmett asked. John Cena looked down at Edge on the floor. " Oh - no. Sorry man. Can't. Lets just say I have a little inhuman strength..If I threw him at the wall I'd probably break it in two. But here.."

Emmett picked up John Cena and dropped him as lightly as he could which was really strong on top of Edge. Edge wailed in pain.

The croud cheered. Some of them had looks of ' what the hell?' on their face but they still cheered for him.

" Wow Bob! Thats not in the script but I love it!"  
" I guess you were right. Cena really is pulling it together tonight - "

" Seeya man!" John Cena waved good bye to Emmett before he ran out the door which was apparrantly a vortex between movies.


End file.
